1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for analyzing constituents contained in a breath sample by means of gas chromatograph.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally available an apparatus for analyzing a breath sample based on detection of alcohol. On the other hand, analysis of constituents of a sample by the use of a gas chromatograph is popularly applied. The conventional chromatograph is used by researchers or engineers well versed in handling of the equipment. There is available no apparatus for automatically starting a gas chromatograph, analyzing and testing a sample, and then completing. For many of the users, therefore, the conventional chromatographic analysis apparatus is hard to use.
There is known no apparatus serving for clinical tests in the medical area by analyzing breath constituents. A breath analyzing apparatus for such medical tests should preferably be easily and automatically used by a test operator.